Robert Wesley
| Assign = Governor of Mantilles | Rank = commodore | Insignia = | Office = Governor of Mantilles | InOffice = 2269- | HomeMemberState = Mantilles }} Robert "Bob" Wesley was a male Human and a much respected Starfleet officer who served during the 23rd century. Wesley also had a distinguished political career as governor of Mantilles. Biography Wesley was born in 2216 in Limerick, Ireland on Earth. He attended Starfleet Academy, graduating in 2238. His first assignment was as a junior tactical officer of the , under the command of Captain Hart, and he served on several landing party assignments during his first year. Promoted to lieutenant later on, in 2241 he transferred to the as chief tactical officer, under the command of Captain . He also coordinated Federation forces during the Battle of Donatu V in 2242. Several senior officers aboard the Sulaco were killed in the battle; Wesley was promoted to lieutenant commander and named second officer. ( ) By 2246, he was assigned as helmsman of the under Captain Kamnach. That year, when first officer Christopher Pike attempted to relieve Kamnach of duty, Wesley refused to yield control of the helm. He was ultimately forced to do so by science officer Renkova. Following the incident, Wesley invited Renkova to dinner. ( ) :Although the character was only referred to as '''Wesley' during the story, it was later confirmed by Keith R.A. DeCandido and Margaret Wander Bonanno as being Robert Wesley.'' :Contradicting information from the video game ''Starship Creator puts Wesley as first officer of the under Captain Robert April.'' In 2251, Wesley was promoted to captain of the the . He commanded the Beowulf for two five-year missions from 2251 to 2262. Beowulf returned to spacedock for major overhaul in 2262; Wesley was promoted to commodore and was placed in command of the . ( ) In 2258, his daughter Katie Wesley was born. ( ) By 2264, Wesley had assumed command of the after Captain Mark Rousseau retired. As a starship commander, Wesley had earned the reputation of wanting the best team working for him, and often used his charm to woo other officers to work under his command. ( ) That year, Wesley was on the board that was considering naming James T. Kirk as the new captain of the following the promotion and reassignment of her previous captain, Christopher Pike. Wesley was the lone member to vote against Kirk, citing his lack of command experience. Ultimately, Wesley was outvoted and Kirk was given command of the Enterprise. ( ) In 2267, Wesley was ordered to try and establish communications with the Xaridians of the Xaridian system. Previous attempts to communicate with them had failed, but Lieutenant Nyota Uhura of the Enterprise was assigned to help him. Together the two were able to establish relations with the Xaridians and Wesley tried to persuade Uhura to remain aboard the Lexington, but she decided her home was aboard the Enterprise. ( ) Also in 2267, Wesley took the Lexington into Romulan territory while responding to a distress call. This nearly led to a war as the pursued the Lexington, but Wesley was able to talk his way out of the situation. ( ) In 2268, Commodore Wesley was called to attend a secret meeting along with Aaron Stone, Phil Waterston, Nick Silver, and José Mendez, by Captain Kirk to discuss the activities of Section 31. ( }}) Sometime prior to 2269, Wesley retired from Starfleet and settled into civilian life on Mantilles with Katie. He was so respected by the local people that he was elected governor shortly after. A few months into his governorship, Mantilles faced destruction from a cloud-like entity that was heading straight for them. Fortunately his old friend, James T. Kirk, and the Enterprise were able to solve the crisis and save Mantilles. ( ) Not long after this crisis, Wesley returned to Starfleet, and was once again in command of the Lexington when that vessel responded to a distress call from the in the Delta Triangle region. ( ) In early 2270, Wesley and the Lexington had shore leave at Starbase 25. After repeated requests, Wesley met Kirk at the Roadhouse, a watering hole at the starbase. They caught up and their conversation focused on Wesley's governorship of Mantilles, the M-5 computer, and Kirk's rumored promotion to a higher grade. ( } As of 2270, Wesley and the Lexington were assigned to Sector 90.4 to defend the planet and the Guardian of Forever located on the planets surface. Shortly after, the Lexington crew, with assistance from Captain Kirk and the Enterprise, fought off a Romulan attack on Gateway, led by Commander Tal. ( ) In 2293, Wesley attended James T. Kirk's memorial service that was held in the grounds of Starfleet Academy. When speaking of his departed friend, he branded him a "true hero". ( ) Partial Starfleet service record Connections External links * category:humans category:humans (23rd century) category:governors category:starfleet personnel category:starfleet personnel (23rd century) category:starfleet captains category:starfleet commanders category:starfleet commodores category:starfleet helmsmen and flight controllers category:starfleet lieutenants category:starfleet tactical officers category:starfleet tactical personnel category:uSS Aldrin (23rd century) personnel category:uSS Constitution (NCC-1700) personnel category:uSS Lexington (NCC-1709) personnel